interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Happiness
English Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # joy, the emotion of being happy. # Good luck; good fortune; prosperity. #: All happiness bechance to thee in Milan! — William Shakespeare, Wikisource:The Two Gentlemen of Verona, I-i # An agreeable feeling or condition of the soul arising from good fortune or propitious happening of any kind; the possession of those circumstances or that state of being which is attended enjoyment; the state of being happy; contentment; joyful satisfaction; felicity; blessedness. # Fortuitous elegance; unstudied grace; — used especially of language. #: Some beauties yet no precepts can declare, For there's a happiness, as well as care. — Alexander Pope. Synonyms * Happiness, felicity, blessedness, bliss. * Happiness is generic, and is applied to almost every kind of enjoyment except that of the animal appetites. * Felicity is a more formal word, and is used more sparingly in the same general sense, but with elevated associations. * Blessedness is applied to the most refined enjoyment arising from the purest social, benevolent, and religious affections. * Bliss denotes still more exalted delight, and is applied more appropriately to the joy anticipated in heaven. *: O happiness! our being’s end and aim! — Alexander Pope *: Others in virtue place felicity, But virtue joined with riches and long life; In corporal pleasures he, and careless ease. — John Milton *: His overthrow heaped happiness upon him; For then, and not till then, he felt himself, And found the blessedness of being little. — William Shakespeare, ''Wikisource:The Life of King Henry VIII, IV-ii Antonyms * unhappiness * haplessness Translations * Arabic: * Czech: * Dutch: blijheid, blijdschap, geluk , vreugde * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Macedonian: , * Malayalam: , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: , * Romani: * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Telugu: సంతోషం (santOsham) * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Greek: , , * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Macedonian: , * Malayalam: * Polish: * Russian: , , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Dutch: blijheid, blijdschap, geluk * Finnish: * Greek: , * Italian: , * Macedonian: , * Malayalam: , * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Telugu: సంతోషం (santOsham) * Macedonian: * Russian: , * : * : sreća * : * Cebuano: kalipay * : 快樂 (kuàilè), 幸福 (xìngfú) * : sreća * : feliĉo * : bonheur * : Fröhlichkeit , Glück * : 幸せ (しあわせ, shiawasé), 幸福 (kōfuku), 愉快 (yukai), 幸運 (kōun) * Kannada: (sunthósha) * : 행복 (haengbok) * : * :Sorani: * : glede , lykke * : ēad * : (xoš'bàxtï) * Scottish Gaelic: àigh , sonas , subhachas , toileachas * : *: Cyrillic: срећа *: Roman: sreća * : sreča * : , * : , * : saadet * : hạnh phúc, phúc References * Category:Emotions af:happiness ang:happiness zh-min-nan:happiness et:happiness es:happiness fr:happiness ko:happiness hy:happiness io:happiness id:happiness it:happiness kn:happiness kk:happiness sw:happiness ku:happiness lo:happiness hu:happiness ml:happiness nl:happiness ja:happiness no:happiness pl:happiness simple:happiness sr:happiness fi:happiness ta:happiness te:happiness th:happiness vi:happiness zh:happiness